Summer loving
by Britthastings
Summary: Dianna Reyes loves spending the summer in Beacon Hills, over the years she became good friends with some people from town, including Isaac Lahey. What's gonna happen when she notice that her feelings for her best friend changed? And when she notice that something is different? Isaac/OC, set after s2.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this is my first fanfic so please be nice. I know this is not the best but I promise it'll get better (maybe xd) but give it a chance.

This story is set after s2. No alpha pack and no Erica and Boyd missing.

You can find the link to the outfits in my profile.

* * *

I've always loved Beacon Hills so spending the summer here with my cousin was the best part of my year. I don't know why I love this town so much, I just do. The people here are very friendly – although my cousin doesn't have a lot of friends – I love the silence and especially the woods, they were fascinating. And just because my cousin doesn't have a lot of friends – and by that I mean none - doesn't mean I'm the same way, I have a pretty big of friends back at home and already had a couple of boyfriends but my cousin didn't even got her first kiss even though she has a huge crush on a guy from her class. I'm very different from my cousin, I'm more outgoing and I make friends pretty easy while she has always been the opposite, but I'm pretty sure that's partly because of her condition but over the year she told me that things have changed, she got a makeover, she made a couple of friends and for some reason her epilepsy went away and I honestly can't wait to see her!

"Erica, what happend to you?" I said to my cousin. "What? You don't like it?" she said suddenly looking kinda sad.

"No! I mean, of course I like it. You look stunning!" She was wearing something that she never wore, a white lace dress with tones of red and a pair of red high heels. "I mean… look at you!"

"Look at me? It's more look at you… You look breathtaking, as usual!" She said looking at me from head to toe. "I'm just wearing shorts and a top, but you… Oh my god, you're so different, but a better different. But come on, give me a hug!"

"God" she said hugging me "I missed you so much Di!", "Me too!" I let her go but didn't let go of her hand "So… What's new?"

"Well, I've finally made some friends..." she said quietly. "You did?" I was almost jumping around at this point "I'm so happy for you! Who are they? Do I know them?"

"Yeah, they are Isaac, Boyd and Derek and we are kinda inseparable…" she said with a smile on her face "But I'm also kinda friends with Scott and Stiles…"

"What? Stiles? OHMYGOD," now I was really jumping "Thank god! Did you tell him about your crush?"

"I did but he's still in love with Lydia…" she told me dissapointed.

"Hey, hey… Don't be like that, someday he'll open his eyes. But what about those other guys…?" I asked trying to cheer her up "Well," she started "Scott it's a nice guy and the others are like my brothers. Besides, Isaac only has eyes for you…" now was her turn to smile. "Don't make me laugh Reyes! Me and Lahey are only friends."

"But both of you want more." I was so invested in the whole conversation that I didn't even notice that we were already at her place. "No we don't. Now, if you don't mind I'm gonna put some of my stuff in place and then we are going out for dinner and maybe a drink, k?"

"Okay Di" suddenly her phone started to ring "Wait Boyd just texted me, I'm gonna meet him now but I'll be back by dinner time okay?" "Fine, don't be late."

And with that I went back to the guest room to set my things in place. Even though it's called the guest room, the room was mine because I was the only guest they ever had here and because of that the room was exactly like I wanted to be… The walls were painted in a soft purple and it had a couple of posters from bands, shows and movies that I like and the shelves were full of books, cd's and movies that I liked. The first thing that I did – after opening the window – has setting my computer on the desk and checking my e-mails and my facebook and respond to the messagens that my friends had sended me. After that I organized my clothes, my new books, cd's and movies an hour latter and I was done. Sitting on the bed, I took my converse off and started to read "the fault in our stars", five minutes latter I decided to text Isaac, my bestfriend – along with Erica.

Me: _Guess who's back, back again…_

5 seconds later I got my response:

Lahey: _who?_

Me: _the pope! what do you think dumbass?_

Lahey: _i really don't know what you mean…_

Me:_ okay, whatever. bye._

Lahey: _you know I'm kidding Di. I'm so glad you're back, you have no idea how much i've missed you!_

Me:_ yeah, whatever._

Well Jacksass, now is my turn to have some fun…

Lahey: _come on D, you know i'm joking._

I'm not even gonna reply to your text now. 2 minutes later…

Lahey: _talk to me pls. don't be mad at me :(_

Lahey:_ Dianna please?_

A minute later my phone was ringing… 1, 2, 3, 4, 5…

D: _Hello?_

L: _thank god, i was getting worried you were really mad at me!_

D: _who am i talking to?_

L:_ Oh, come on. You know it's Isaac! Di? Please talk to me! Dianna? Are you there?_

Okay, that's enough for today, this poor kid…

D:_ did you really think that i was mad at you? Don't you know me?_

L: _I do, but i'm still afraid that someday you're just gonna get sick of me._

D: _never in my life Lahey, I promise!_

L: _Still not done with calling me by my last name?_

D: _You know I like doing that…_

L: _I know, I know…_

D:_ Anyways, do you wanna come over? We could catch up on things._

L: _Be there in 5 Di, see ya._

D:_ k, bye_

* * *

So please let me know what you think (but be kind) and I'll put the next chapter as soon as I can.

xoxo, Britt :)


	2. Chapter 2

Since I received some responses to the first chapter decide to post another one, but don't get used to me posting this fast ;) And don't forget to check the outfit for this chap.  
Here we go...

* * *

As soon as the door bell rang I ran to it…

"Lahey!" I screamed while jumping to hug him. "Di, oh my god!" he said while hugging me "I've missed you so much!" he let of me and then said "Let me get a good look at you…"

While he looked at me I couldn't help but get I little self-consience. But I took the moment to inspect him and boy, did he grow up. I mean, I always found Isaac beautiful but now… there was something different about him… "You look even more beautiful Di, how is that possible?" oh god, why am I blushing? "You're just saying that because you're my best friend Lahey"

"No, I'm saying that because I'm not blind…" he said serious. "Okay, whatever. – I said while leading him to my room "You look good too, I mean, even better that you did." Now he's was blushing, why? "No I don't.", "Yeah you do..." I sat on my bed and petted the spot next to me and he proceded to sit next to me. "So, how are you holding up?"

"I'm fine, I'm still living with Derek like I told you and he's a great guy." he said with a soft smile "When do I get to meet him?", "I don't know, in the future I think" he said laughing. "haha, funny." I shoved him playfully. And we spend the next half hour like that, just joking around and telling each other things that happen over the year, like Erica did her makeover and made that great entrance in the school and when I skipped school to go the lake with my friends and ended up getting lost.

"Di, I'm hom…" Erica stop mid sentence when she saw Isaac "Oh, I didn't know Isaac was here…", "Yeah, I invated him over." I replied "Are you ready to go Erica?", "I'm just gonna grab my bag." she said pointing towards her room "Okay, I'll meet you downstairs."

With Erica gone, me and Isaac started to go down the stairs.

"Hey D, what are you doing tomorrow?" Isaac asked with a nervous smile "I didn't have anything planned…" I told him honestly "How about we meet up? I was thinking about going to the movies…", "Yeah, that sounds great!" after my response his nervous smile was replaced with a soft one "Okay, I'll text you the details." he said giving me goodbye kiss "Bye." and with that he was gone and a second later Erica was by the door. "Let's go." She said oppening the door.

Our dinner went by normally, with me asking about the makeover and her simply telling me "since the seizures stoped I decided it was time for a change" and I also asked about every single exchanged of words that she had with Stiles and also got curious about her relationship with Boyd. And with her asking me about boyfriends, grades and of course my parents, and I told her the truth, I didn't had any boyfriend this past year, my grades were good enough to pass the year and my I still hated living with my parents. Don't get me wrong, our relationship was normal, they didn't fight or anything like that, it was just that I wanted to live on my own, simple as that.

"So, I think heard you talking to Isaac about going to the movies…" weird, I don't remember seeing her near us when we talked about that... "Oh, yeah, we were talking about going to the movies tomorrow." I said normally "You two are finally going on a date?!" she asked getting excited. "No Erica, is just two friends hanging out!" at least I think so "Okay, okay!" she seemed to calm down.

"Dianna?" I heard a familiar voice call. "Stilinski?" I said standing up to hug him "Looking good kiddo.", "Me? What about you?" he asked with a smile "How's everything with you?", "Pretty normal, and you?", "Yeah, the same. Are you staying here the summer like usually?" he wondered "Obviously my dear friend." I said laughing "Good, listen I gotta getting going but we'll see each other soon."

"Okay, bye Stilinski!" When I looked back at my seat Erica was gone. I set down thinking that maybe she had gone to the bathroom but 5 minutes went by she was nowhere to be seen, looking at my phone I saw that I had a text.

Erica: _Boyd called with an emergency and I had to meet him. I'm so sorry about leaving you!_

Me: _Don't worry about me. Is everything okay with him?_

Erica: _everything is fine. Don't worry :)_

Putting my phone in my bag I decided to pay the bill and just go home, watch a movie and get some sleep. I woke up to see that I had a text from Isaac.

Lahey: _I'm picking you up at 3, k?_

Me: _k, i'll see you later :)_

_-/ /-_

Looking at my clock I realized it was 11am, after getting out of bed I went the kitchen grabed a apple and went back to my room to decided what to wear to the movies, I don't know why but I'm really nervous about this but I shouldn't be, like I said to Erica, we're just friends going to the movies nothing else. 10 minutes later I had chosen my outfit, bright pink skinny jeans, a black tank top that showed my back with a cross in the front, my black vans and a denim jacket. After that I took a longer shower and decided to add a little bit of curls to my red hair. By the time that I was done Erica was calling me down for lunch. When I say that Erica spend the entire lunch talking about my "date" with Isaac, I mean that she spend every single second of it doing so.

"I'm going to Boyd's, if you need anything call me." Erica informed me "Okay, see ya later Erica."

I went to my room and decided to check my facebook for any messages, after doing so I continued to read my book and listen to some music, a couples of minutes later I saw the name "Lahey" in the screen of my phone.

D: _What's up?_

L: _What's up? I've ringing your door bell for the last 5 minutes and I got no answer…_

D: _Shit! It's already 3? I didn't even notice! I'll be down in a sec._

After hanging up I applied some mascara, put my things in my bag, I grabbed my phone and sungless and went running for the door.

* * *

So what do you think? Should I turn this movie thing to a date or into a disaster? What do you guys think so far? pls let me know. And thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites.  
xoxo, Britt :)


	3. Chapter 3

I didn't get any reviews for the 2nd chap and I'm very sad about it :( I hate to be that person but I need more reviews because that way I'll post more soon and I'll know what you think about my story, so pleeeease review.  
Oh, I've decided... My face claim is Ariana Grande, I know that she probably doesn't look anything like Erica/Gage but who said that cousins have to look alike?  
Don't forget to check the outfit for this chap.  
Here we go...

* * *

"Wow, is that your car? I think I'm in love…" Isaac had a breathtaking black chevrolet camaro, I was really in love. "No it's not mine, mine broke down on Monday so Derek let me borrow his…", "I gotta drive this baby sometime!" I've always loved cars and that was my uncle's fault, ever since I was a little girl he always taught me and Erica things about cars, she didn't care about it, but I did. "Yeah, maybe someday Derek will let you. Now let's go."

Our ride to the movies was silent except for the radio and my singing – which was not the best, but neither of us cared. "_You're something beautiful, a contradiction_", I opened my bag and lit my cigaret _"You will be the death of me. Yeah, you will be the death of me… Bury it, I won't let you bury it!"_ I was practically screaming the chorus – like usually happens.

"Yeah, you're right. Those things will be the death of you…" he said pointing to my cigaret "I know that but you also know that I need these to calm myself" I told him throwing my cigaret out the window. "Calm yourself? You're nervous?" he asked putting both of his hands on the steering wheel "Yeah, no… I mean, I'm always nervous, you know that…" for the past four years I've been a debacle, always nervous for no reason at all, even though I knew why I was nervous today… So I found a way to let go of my stress, smoking. I wasn't addicted but it was a good way to calm myself.

"Still haven't found a reason for that stress?" we were already parking the car "No" I started getting out of the car "but I'm always better here, that back at home."

"I think I know why…" He suddenly stopped in front of me, leaning in… oh my god, he's about to kiss me? "It's me, my company makes wonder…" oh, false alarm. Why do I feel disapointed that he didn't kiss me? "Yeah, I'm sure that's it." I laughed starting to walk to the movies. "So at movie are we seeing?" I asked "What do you want? Terror, romance, comedy…?", "Comedy and terror… How about the new Scary Movie?" I asked full of hope "Yeah, that's sound great! I'm gonna buy the tickets, don't go anywhere." he said starting to walk away. Five minutes later and he was still in line so I started to play something in my phone.

"Oh my god, Dianna, is that you?" suddenly the one and only Lydia Martin was hugging me. I never understood my friendship with this girl, we were always fighting because we were so different but we would still get along anyways. "Of course it's me! It's everything okay with you? And with Jackson?" my relationship with Jackson was based on spending the entire day calling names to each other "I'm perfect, as usually and Jackson too, of course!" suddenly she remember the girl that was standing next to her "Oh, this is my friend Allison." she said pointing to the girl. "And this is Dianna."she informed her pointing to me.

"Allison? As in Scott's girlfriend?" her smile fade away when I asked that "Ex-girlfriend…" Allison told me quietly. "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to cause any awkwardness but I honestly didn't know about the break up…"

"No, that's okay. Are you friends with Scott? He never talked about you…", "Yeah, I mean we're kinda friends… I'm Erica's cousin, me and Isaac" I said pointing to him "are best friends and I get along super fine with Stiles but me and Scott only talk when it's necessary."

"I didn't know about that…" at least she was smilling now "are you staying for the summer?", "I am... mayb-" I got cut off mid sentence "Well, Dianna are you going to my party tomorrow?" wow Lydia, took long enough to turn the conversation back to you. "I didn't know there was a party…", "Of course it is, it's Friday night what did you expected?" she told with a duh voice "Yeah, you're right. I should know better... But I don't know if I'm going…", "Why? Because of you're friends?" she never liked Erica and Isaac, I don't know why "Yes Lyd, you know that me, Erica and Isaac are kinda of a package…" I reminded her "Well, since I need you there, they can go too.", "Thank you for you're generosity Lydia Martin."

"I hate to be that person, but we need to go Lydia..." Allison said. "Oh, you right!" the redhead said looking at the time "I'll see you around Dianna, bye!" Lydia giving me a kiss "Bye! Nice to meet you Allison!" and once again I was alone.

"Ready?", "You scared the shit out of me Lahey!" I punched him lightly on the shoulder "Did you get popcorn?" he knew how much I loved popcorn "Of course! Let's go inside before the movie starts…"

The movie was hilarious – not the best of the saga, but still great – but to be honest I spend half of the movie looking at Isaac… His curls, his blue eyes, his jaw, that cute nose… those perfect lips… wait, what? Stop thinking about that Dianna! He's your freaking best friend, so stop that! But I couldn't help it, just thinking about those lips and kissing those lips…

"What? Do I have something in my face?" shit I got caught! "Oh nothing, I just realized how ugly you are…"I joked "Really? Have you seen yourself lately?" he said with smirk "Yeah and I'm perfect, now shut up and let me see the rest of the movie."

10 minutes later and the movie was over, getting out of the movies I remembered an earlier conversation…

"Are you going to Lydia's tomorrow?" I asked him "What? Why would I be going to Lydia's?" he asked with a confused face "Because there's a party and you, me, Erica are going...", "We are?" he asked confused once again "Of course and you're picking us up at 9:30 but I'm driving the camaro!" I replied getting excited about driving that baby "I don't know, I'm pretty sure Lydia doesn't want me and Erica there.", "She does!" he didn't seem conviced "Okay, I asked her if the two of you could go and she said yes so you're going." I said poking in the chest "Fine, if you say so…" finally!

After that he took me home and I ate dinner all by myself. Where in the world was Erica? Was she at Boyd's? _Again_? A text would be nice! After cleaning the kitchen the house phone started to ring.

D: Hello?

A: Hi Dianna, it's your aunt. Just called to see if everything it's okay…

D: Yeah, everything is alright. And with you?

A: I'm so full of work and probably won't be home for a few days, I'm still in NY. Just hope you two are okay all alone…

D: Don't worry, we'll be fine!

A: Is Erica there?

D: No, she's in the shower – I don't know why I'm lying but it seems the right thing to do – but I'll tell her to call you later.

A: Okay honey, I have to go, be safe. Bye.

D: Talk to you later.

After ending the call I texted Erica.

Me: _Your mom called, I said you were in the shower but you should probably call her later._

After that I went to my room, put the FOB album on play and took a quick shower, putting my pj's on I turned the music off and put The Hunger Games on, _again_, after a while I fell asleep.

-/ /-

I woke up at 9 am and after brushing my teeth I pulled my hair into a messy bun and went to eat some breakfast, then I decided to check on Erica.

Knocking on her door it didn't took long to hear her response, "What?" or groan… "Someone woke up at the wrong side of the bed… Came home late last night?" I went to sit in bed next to her "Yeah, I fell asleep watching a movie at Boyd's…", "Are you and him a thing?" my curiosity took the best of me "No…" she said getting nervous "I don't know… We kissed… Twice.", "Really? I'm so happy for you!" I said giving her a side hug "Do you like _like_ him?", "I don't know… I think so…" "So… Ask him on a date!" I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world "No I can't…"

"Yes you can, tonight! Lydia invited us to her party so you gonna invite Boyd and don't say you can't!" I said pointing my finger at her "Okay, I'll do my best. How did things go with Isaac?"

"Normal…" I sigh leaning into her shoulder "Do you like him?" she asked grabbing my hand "Please don't lie to me, I know you and I've noticed the way you look at him…"

"Ugh, I think I might have a crush on him…" I answered honestly but embarrassed "I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!" she screamed "Please don't tell him!" I begged "I won't…" Thank god! "But you got ask him to go to Lydia's with you."

"Great. I already did!" phew! dodged that one "I'm pretty sure you asked in a friend way…" she knows me too well! "now ask him on _date_ way.", "Fine, I'll see what a can do." I sighed getting up "Listen, I'm gonna go take a walk in the woods, then stop by the lake and hang there so I'll be over late in the afternoon.", "Okay, be safe Di."

"I will." I grabed my backpack and went to the kitchen to get something to eat during the day, afterwards I decided to put my favorite bikini on, a corset bikini top with floral prints and a matching bottom, I put some black yoga pants on, a yellow shirt with a matching beanie and converse and of course, a black hoodie. But the one thing that I couldn't forget – my faithful sunglasses. Then I stopped by the kitchen, grabed my backpack and started my walk.

I've been going around for 2 hours now, taking pictures of things that I founded interesting and listening music… And now I have arrived at the lake – yeah, there's a lake in Beacon Hills weird, I know – I put my towel down on the grass, put my bag down, took my clothes and sunglasses off putted my hair into a bun again and jumped straight to the water, after swiming around for a bit and went back to my towel, put my headphones in and ate something, then I smoked a cigar and started to read "The Great Gatsby", _again_. I love spending the entire day like this, most of the times Erica and Isaac would come along with me, or sometimes Melissa and Jenna – two twins that used to live here in town before moving away a couple of years ago – or even Stiles but I didn't mind coming alone. This is what I want for my future you know? Reading books and listen to music by the lake, travel around the world, go to concerts… Not work at some office 24/7 but you can't always get what you want… All of the sudden I heard a howl and that made me almost jump out of my skin! A howl? How? There's no wolves in California… Putting my pants, my shirt and converse on I decided to investigate…

* * *

So what do you think it's gonna happen? Will she found out about werewolves? Will she get a lead or nothing at all? Please let me know what you think, it means a lot to me! But thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites.  
xoxo, Britt :)


	4. Chapter 4

So XxPookerxX suggested me to use quotation marks which I didn't even think about, but it makes much more sense than all the "-" so I'm probably gonna change that in the last chap's and may review some mistakes that I didn't see before but that's the only thing that will change. But anyways, thank you so much XxPookerxX. And thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favorites that I got so far! Once again, please review more I really wanna know what you guys think. Don't forget to check the outfits for this chap!

Here we go...

* * *

I started to walk in the direction of the sound, even though it was scary my curiosity took that best of me, like usually happens. But now I was hearing fighting sounds, what? Now people are fighting wolves? What the hell is wrong in this place? After walking in circles for at least five minutes I saw someone, a tall, sulky guy that had scratches in his arm. Was he the one fighting the wolves? "You should know better. I taught you better!" who is he talking to? "What do you want? I'm still learning!" wait, I know that voice… "Jackson?" I whispered to myself. Suddenly, they turn their heads in my direction like they had heard me so I quickly hid behind a tree. "It's nothing, let's go home Jackson." I heard the first guy say. I took a peek to see and they were walking away, I couldn't help but notice that Jackson had scratches in his arm but also neck, what cause those? And where did the wolves went? Since the howling had stopped I decided to go back to my things, checking the time – 3:30 – I saw that I had a two texts.

Erica (2:30): _Asked Boyd to the party, he said yes! Omg, I'm so happy! Did you ask Isaac?_

Erica (3:13): _When will you be back? Need your help, I don't know what to wear :(_

Me: _I knew he would say yes! I'm so happy for you :) no but I'm just about to ask. Don't worry, I'll be back by dinner time, we'll have plenty of time to choose._

After answering I took my clothes off, again, and put my headphones back in and continue to read, two minutes later Erica texted me back.

Erica: _thanks, for everything :) If you don't text him I will, and that's a promise._

Me: _you're welcome ;) I will! Don't worry :)_

Apparently I have to really do this. But how am I gonna do this? If I ask him to go on a date it can ruin our friendship, I don't want that… He's my best friend, I can't lose him! Sighing I had an idea.

Me_: Hey :) I talked to Erica and she's going on a date with Boyd *YAY :D* but she's freaking out so she asked for the two of us to go with them like on a double date what do you think? We only need to pretend in the car, we can ditch them in the party and do what we want…_

This seems like good idea, we're only doing this because of our friends, it's only pretending…

Lahey: _Thank god these two are a thing! It was about time! That seems okay with me, I don't mind going on a date with you. Or pretending to go on a date with you._

Me: _Great! So if Erica asks, I asked you on a date, real date okay? Don't forget that. See later :)_

Lahey: _I won't forget, don't worry. See ya :)_

Putting my phone down I grabbed something to eat after that I fell asleep without realizing. I woke up with a big pain in my neck well, that's what you get for falling asleep in the grass. I started to get ready to go home, two hours later and I was home.

"Dianna?" Erica screamed from the kitchen "Yeah." I said walking in her direction "I'm sorry I'm late but I fell asleep.", "That was it? I was freaking out thinking something had happened!", "I'm sorry, I really I'm" I started to walk towards the stairs "I'm gonna take a quick shower and then while helping you to choose what to wear I'll eat. Order a pizza for me, okay?"

"Okay, but hurry up. Please!" taking two steps at a time I went straight to the shower and took a quick one, after that I put a gym shorts and shirt on and called my cousin "Erica? Come upstairs! Oh, and bring my food" letting my hair dry for himself I went to Erica's room " So, what do you wanna wear? Skirts, shorts, dress or jeans?" after thinking for a second she said "Dress, but I don't know which one…" taking a big bite out of my pizza I took a look of all of her dresses "hmm, try these three" I said picking up an orange lace dress, a dark blue strapless one and a white summer dress with floral prints, while she was trying the dresses I continue to eat my pizza and thinking what I would wear… When I finished my pizza she was also done with trying the dresses "I think I'm gonna choose the blue one." great, exactly the one that I would choose if it was up to me "Good choice, that one looks perfect on you." picking up a dark blue flats and a soft orange blazer and matching bag "and you should take these too. Now, can I go get ready or do you need anything else?", "No, you can go. Thank you!"

"You're welcome!" I went straight to my room already knowing what to wear, a black satin skater skirt, a white sleeveless cotton blouse and my jeffrey campbell black block heel sandal. After putting on my clothes on I brushed my teeth, pulled my hair into na updo and did my make up, a lit eyeliner with a little blue on my eyes and a soft pink on my lips. Just as I finished my make up I heard a car horn. "Di are you ready? 'Cause I'm not!" Erica screamed from her bathroom. Picking up my bag, my phone and wallet I went to her room while putting those things in the bag "I'm ready, what's not done?" I asked "My hair" she sighed "Can you do a quick side braid on my hair? Please.", "Okay" I said while taking my phone out of my bag "let me just text Isaac."

Me: _Be down in 5._

I didn't even wait for him to text me back, I just went straight to doing her braid. Five minutes later and I was done "let's go Di" getting out of the house I said "Lahey! Get out of the car, I'm driving.", "Please be careful!" leaning closer to me he whispered "You look beautiful." and that made my stomach turn into butterflies doing backflips "So do you Lahey..." I don't even know how I had the guts to say that, getting in the car I noticed that Erica and Boyd were in the backseat talking and holding hands, cute, very cute. Driving that car was one of the best things in my life, it was like heaven, too bad that Lydia's was so close. "I'm driving the car when we go home too" Isaac look at me and started to laugh "I'm not gonna bother saying anything I know how you are when you want something." I only laughed, what could I say? Gettin in the house I was greated by Lydia who had Jackson right next to her and I notice of how all of his scratches were gone weird, I thought to myself "Looking good Lydia but I didn't know animals were allowed in this party" I said smirking to Jackson "You look very pretty too Dianna but please don't start those things with Jackson" she begged pushing me inside the house "Have fun and try not to scare people away with that face!" Jackson screamed to me, don't worry idiot, I'll get my revenge.

After that me and Isaac – with Erica and Boyd already by the pool dancing and talking – went to grab a drink and after pleading him to dance I succeeded "Okay, let's go! But I'm only doing this for you." I love to dance, it's a passion of mine ever since I was a little girl and Isaac knew that. So grabbing Isaac's hand I lead him to the pool side and not letting go of each other hands we started to dance and talking "Oh, I forgot to tell you, I got a new tattoo!" two years ago I got a tattoo on the back of my neck, since I loved music so much I decided to get a set of music notes "You did? Are you crazy? What did you make this time?" Isaac never was a big fan of tattos, I mean, he liked them but he thought that the pain was too big "I got a bird on my left shoulder blade, I'll show you sometime." I got a bird because they are free and can go where ever they wanna go, I know it's cliché but I envy them for that. A couple minutes later a slow song started to play but we continue to dance by the end of the song Isaac was staring at me with those beautiful blue eyes, our noses were almost touching, he put his right hand on my face and he was leaning in even more "what are you doing?" I whispered looking at his eyes, then his lips and then his eyes again, "I'm kissing you." he answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world...

* * *

Don't forget to review, please :)

xoxo, Britt :)


	5. Chapter 5

No reviews in the last chap? Come on, I need some feedback.  
Don't forget to check the outfits for this chap.

Hope you guys enjoy this chap...

* * *

"Di?" I heard Isaac say "earth to Dianna…"

"What?" I said realizing that I've been just daydreaming, great! "I asked if you wanted another drink…", "Yeah, sure. I'm just gonna go to the bathroom first." I told him walking away, not even waiting for his response.

Why am I thinking about kissing him? Or him kissing me? Yeah, I have a crush on him but that doesn't mean that I have to be daydreaming about making out with him! Getting in the bathroom I locked the door so nobody would get in. Is it impossible for a guy and girl be just friends? Why does one of them always ends up having a crush on the other? Because even though Erica jokes about that all the time I'm pretty sure Isaac doesn't feel the same away.

After calming down I got out of the bathroom and crashed into Isaac "Hey, are you okay?" he asked with a concern look on his face "I'm fine… I mean, I feel a little sick I think I'm gonna head home" I answered pointing to the door "Wait," he said putting his hand on my arm to stop me "I'll drive you home. Don't even try to say no, I'm not letting you walk home alone."

Sighing I started to walk out of the house and in to the car, getting in my seat I opened to window to get some fresh air "Are you sure you're okay? Don't you wanna go to the hospital?" turning my face to look at him, I was almost out of breath… he looked even more beautiful under the moon light…

"No," I said shaking those thoughts out of my head "I'm just gonna drink some tea and go to bed, I'll be fine." he didn't seem convinced but agreed anyways "but if need anything call me." "Okay," I said getting out of the car "but don't worry about me. See you tomorrow."

I went straight to my bathroom took off all of my clothes and make up turned my updo into a messy bun, put my pjs and went to bed. An hour went by and I was still awake thinking about my feelings for Isaac but then I heard a noise coming from downstairs "I know that tomorrow is the full moon!" Now my cousin cares about the moon? What the hell? "Yes, I'll be carefull! Listen, my cousin is probably home I'll call you later" I heard Erica coming up the stairs so I pretended that I was asleep. A couple of minutes later I was really asleep.

-/ /-

Waking up I took a quick shower and decided to wear a black n' whith knitted jumper and shorts, then went to the kitchen to eat breakfast.

My cousin was still asleep so I tried to be quiet, I started to make an ham and cheese toast. After that I went back to my room and watched a movie in my computer by the time the movie was ending Erica knocked on my door.

"Morning, I'm gonna get started on lunch, be down in ten please." and with that she was gone. We had a deal about meals, she did lunches I did dinners and the person not cooking was the one setting the table and cleaning the dishes. It worked perfectly for us.

I went to the kitchen once again and started to set the table, "How did last go with you and Boyd?" she looked at me with a huge grin "Hmm… Great! He asked me to be his girlfriend!"

"I knew it" I laughed "I'm so happy for you." my cousin deserved this more than anyone, she really did.

"And you and Isaac, how did it go?" she set the food down on the table "Come on, tell me!" looking down at my plate I told her "It went fine, we danced, we talked, we laughed… But I had to come home a little earlier, I was feeling a bit sick."

"Why didn't you tell me? Are you okay?" she asked "I'm fine, don't worry." I said with a soft smile, then I remembered something "What are you doing today?" I asked her.

"I'm gonna see a movie with Boyd and then grab dinner." she replied softly "You?"

I looked at my plate "I'm probably staying at home, I'm not in the mood to go out." she looked at me concerned "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, don't worry about me." I smiled softly, I didn't talk for the rest of the lunch because I didn't feel like it. Especially because I had 500 billion questions about Isaac, about Jackson and the mysterious guy and why Erica cared about the full moon tonight. "I'm go get ready to meet Boyd." I got up to wash the dishes "Okay."

Moments later Erica was standing in the kitchen, barefoot wearing a light green skinny jean with a knit pullover with a black top under it "hey, can I borrow you black vans? Please…" "Sure."

"Thank you. You're the best!" two minutes later and she was back "Well, I'm gonna get going." she gave me a side hug "If you need anything, call me." and she was out the door.

I went back to my room and turning my phone on I noticed that I had a of text.

Lahey (10:31):_ Good Morning :) Are you feeling better? _

Me:_ Yeah, I'm better. I just needed a good night of sleep._

I picked up all seasons of The Walking Dead from the shelve I went to the living room.

Lahey: _I was getting worried. Took you so long to text me back._

Me: _Sorry about that. My phone was turned off._

Lahey: _No problem, I'm just glad you're okay._

Getting some popcorn and coke I sat down on the couch and started to watch TWD. By the end of season 1 I was out of popcorn "Seriously?" I said to myself, sighing I put my blue converse on, went to my room to grab my beanie and my wallet and went to the store down the street to pick up more. Besides popcorn I decided to take more coke, icecream and a pack of cigarets since mine were almost over, while I was going to line I saw someone familiar… The guy from the woods that was fighting Jackson! I had to come up with an excuse to talk to him and try to figure out who he was so pretending to be looking for something I "bumped" into him.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to run into you." the guy had this serious brooding look on his face "It's okay." he said starting to walk away, I put my hand on his arm to stop him "I'm sorry, I don't wanna be rude or anything but your face looks so familiar… Do we know each other?" I asked putting on my best smile.

"No, I don't think so." I'm starting to thing that the "brooding look" was a perment thing.

"I could have sworn I knew you from some place… Well since we don't know each other let me at least introduce myself, I'm Dianna." I said extending my hand "You?"

He looked at my hand like it was some monster "I'm Derek." I put my hand down since he didn't show any intention of touching it. Wait don't I know a Derek? Ugh, sometimes I'm so slow... "Derek? Wait, do you know Erica and Isaac?" "I do. How do you know that?" he asked looking suspicious.

"I'm Erica's cousin and Isaac's best friend. My cousin mentioned that she was friend with a guy named Derek and Isaac told me that he was living with him…" I said smiling "I actually asked Isaac to introduce us." I told him picking up some crackers from the shelves "You did? Why?"

"Because I care about him and I wanted to know the guy that was taking care of him, I wanted to know if the guy was nice and what not. But you don't seem very nice…" I said with a teasing smile "You don't talk much, you don't smile." "You know me for two minutes."

"Well, you can tell a lot from a first impression. But I'm sure we'll plenty of chances to get to know each other." I smiled.

"We will?" "Yeah, you see… You are living with my bestfriend, apparently you are good friends with my cousin and her boyfriend so I'm pretty sure we'll see eachother alot." he just hmmed, yeah like I thought, not a great talker. "I got get going, see you around Derek." I smiled walking away. "Bye." he murmered.

I paid my things and then went straight home, returning to my sweet couch and my sweet afternoon of watching TWD I took off my shoes and beanie again, but the middle of episode 3 my peace was interrupted by a knock on the door "Can't a girl get some peace to watch tv?" I muttered to myself while going for the door "I would like to know who's the idio- Oh, hi Isaac!"

"Hey, Erica told me you were here all alone so I decided to check on you. You don't mind do you?" he asked stepping into the house "Of course I don't mind," I sat back on my seat " I was just watching some tv…" he looked at the tv "Cool, I love this show!"

He sat down next to me and continue to watch the show with me. We were talking about small things, I told him that I met Derek and he seemed a 'quiet guy', "he is, but after you get to know him he's a great guy." was his response. I was so distracted with the conversation that I didn't notice the way that my head was on his shoulder and the way that he was rubbing small circles in the back of my head with his hand.

"Oh my god, I hate this part!" "Why? It's just a walker…" sighing I started to explain my reasons "Because this walker is the reason Dale is dead. But it's not just the walker's fault, it also Carl's fault." he looked at me like I had three heads "Really? You wanna blame a 10 year old or whatever for something he couldn't control?" I hated this conversation, back at home nobody understood my point of view, it was nerve wracking "I know that he's a kid but first of all Lori spends the entire season saying 'Stay in the house Carl' but he always leaves the freaking house! 2nd why was he trying to pick a fight with a walker? Is he an idiot?! If he had stayed in the house like his mom ordered and not go around provoking walkers Dale would be very much alive!"

"You clearly thought alot about this," well my dear Isaac I don't watch tv show's just because of the pretty colours "but he's still a kid." "Yeah, but he knows how walkers work. And in the world that they live he should know how to listen to his parents!"

"I'm not even gonna say anything else…" I set my head back on his shoulder "Good boy, Lahey."

"You know what? I hate this part too…" I said after a while turning my face away from the tv and facing him "Because of Sophia?" he asked looking into my eyes "Because of Sophia…" I repeated "Yeah, I get that. This is probably one of the most heartbreaking scenes from the show," he sighed "just look at her mother's reaction" he pointed at the tv without breaking eye contact with me.

"You're right… It really is heartbreaking…" I said staring back at those blues eyes leaning in a bit closer, suddenly his left hand was in my cheeck cleaning a tear that I didn't even realize that was there. Wow, I'm really attached to fictional characters, I should probably stop that "Thanks" I whispered and he just smile softly, his left hand not leaving my cheeck and his right hand still rubbing small circles at the back of head. Rising my right hand I touched his cheek, I've done that so many times before but this was different, it felt different. I touched his jaw line but somehow both of my hands found their way to his curls, we looked hypnotized just looking back at eachother like nothing else existed. Leaning in with full intention of kissing him I could tell that he was leaning in too but slowly and carefully like he was afraid of doing something wrong, our lips were winches apart and my phone rang… "You should probably get that…" , "Yeah, I should…" I said slowly breaking the spell that we were in.

D: _hey mom._

M: _Oh, baby…_ My mom was crying…

D: _Mom? What's wrong? Are you okay? Is dad okay?_

M:_ We're okay honey but your aunt Beth was i-in a car accident and we don't know what the status is… But I'm sure everything will-_

D: _I'll be home in a few hours._

I didn't wait for her response, I knew what she was gonna say 'Please don't worry. Everything will be okay. Stay in Beacon Hills…' but I don't wanna do that! "I-I-Isaac?" I cried even though he was already by my side hugging me "I need your help…" I sniffed "While I pack I need you to book me a flight back home. My aunt… She-she…", "I know, I'll help you." He gave me a big comforting hug and lead me to my room. I gave him my laptop and traded my shorts for a pair of black jeans and started to put some clothes in my suitcase, still shaking "Your flight it's in a hour. Do you need help?" Isaac asked putting his hand on my shoulder "No, I got it." I said walking to grab more clothes.

After finishing packing Isaac grabed my suitcase and we went down the stairs "How do you gonna get to the airport? Derek drop me off so I can't drive you." "I'll take the bus." I simply replied. I putted my wallet and phone on my backpack, put my shoes, beanie and jacket on, all of this with Isaac staring at me with a sad smile on his face.

"I'm sorry I can't take you. I really I'm…" he apologized "Don't worry, I'll be fine." I said trying to smile "Let's go 'cause I can't miss the bus." I grabed my bag and my suitcase and got out of the house letting Isaac out I locked the door. "Tell Erica what happend but for her not to worry and I'll call her tomorrow." I asked him when we got to the bus stop "I will. Don't forget to call me when you land and if you need anything." he said hugging me, I hugged him back saying "I'll call you, I won't forget."

Two minutes later when the bus arrived we were still holding on to eachother with me crying softly into his shirt "I have to go," I said letting him go stepping into the bus "I'll call you."

* * *

Don't forget to review, favorite and follow please.  
xoxo, Britt :)


	6. Chapter 6

Guys I'm so sorry for the delay (I'm a horrible person, I know) but I had exams, then it was really hot here in Portugal so my mind was a mess and I couldn't write anything aaand on top of that my mom gave me the third book of the hunger games and I couldn't stop reading it so I really didn't had much time to write. Once again, I'm so sorry!

Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favorites. I never expected this, really, I know it might not seem much to you but I was expecting like zero everything so this feedback is amazing to me. Thank you :)

Just a few things before the chapter:

In my story Dianna is already 17 because her birthday was in March but Erica is 16 because her birthday is in October, Isaac is 16 too and his birthday is in July. The rest of the characters (except Allison) are 16/17 depending on their birthday which are not relevant for the story, atleast not for now.

This chapter will be a little focused on Dianna's family because I want you guys to know her a little bit more and know her background more 'cause I think that's important for the story to make sense especially because I want Dianna's character to make sense instead of being a flat character so I hope you guys like it but there might be a few Dianna/Isaac moments in there ;)

Don't forget to check the outfits :)

* * *

I don't even remember half of the bus and plane ride, I don't remember what I ate and I don't even know what movie was playing in the plane instead I spend the entire time thinking about my aunt Beth. She is one of the most important person in the world to me and since she couldn't have kids and was single I spend a lot of time with her. My parents worked a lot so she would babysit me and when I started to grow up and not needing a babysiter I would still go to her place everyday and make her company. She was the one that got me into dance, she always loved to dance and when I was little I would watch her dance and try to copy her, when I finally got full control over my movements she taught me the basics of ballet but when I was seven or eight we both learn more styles and now I know a little bit of every style. I look a lot like aunt – not physically but psychologically– she wanted to travel and change the world just like I did but she actually did something – she helps a lot of charities and people who needed help – while I spend the whole day siting in my ass watching tv or reading or online. My mom – Karen – and her actually fight a lot because they have very different ways of thinking, my mother is more of a conformist and workaholic while my aunt is the opposite but despite that they love eachother very much, since they are sisters. The fact that my mom is a workaholic is a good thing since my dad – Joe – is the same way but they still find some time to talk to me and atleast ask me about my day, unlike my aunt Megan – Erica's mom and my dad's sister – who rarely spends anytime at home, even though she loves Erica they don't have a very strong relationship. Megan and Ian divorced when me and Erica were 10 and since then aunt Megan spends 90% of her day thinking about work but Ian actually visits Erica alot and calls her alot just to check in. Ian is a great guy, he and my dad have been best friends since highschool so whenever Ian can he stops by to visit.

This thing about my aunt Beth makes me think about my whole family and the relationship that I have with each one of them and how I don't wanna lose any of them. I'm not ready for that, I'm never gonna be ready for that, I not capable of handling that pain. Okay Dianna, stop it! Enough with those thoughts, your aunt it's gonna be okay, she's gonna be okay so don't worry!

Two hours later and after droping my bags at home I was finaly at the hospital. As soon as I got there my parents were hugging me, my mom crying her eyes out and my dad trying to keep it together.

"How is she?" I asked while hugging them back, my voice almost breaking "We don't know honey, she's in surgery…" my dad started since my mom wasn't capable "but I'm sure she'll be okay." he finished settling his hand on my shoulder.

Wiping my tears away I said "I'm gonna go call Erica and tell her that I made it okay…" I started to walk towards the exit since I couldn't talk on the phone inside of the hospital. Erica already texted me 3 times asking me how I was and if my aunt was okay. Instead of calling her I texted her.

Me: _Sorry for not texting you sooner, I just got to the hospital. I'm okay… I mean, as much as I can be. My aunt is in surgery, we still don't know how she is._

Erica: _It's okay. What happend to her? Isaac couldn't explain it to me… You only need to talk about it if you want…_

Me: _She was in a car accident, that's all I know. I haven't gotten a chance to ask my parents. Listen, I can't talk right now. My mom needs me…_

Erica: _Yeah, I know. I just wanna to make sure you were okay. Call me if you need anything, please._

Me: _Don't worry, I will._

After texting my cousin I decided to call Isaac, I really needed to hear his voice. Sigh, I wish he could be here with me…

L: _Hey Di, how's everything?_

After telling him the same thing I told Erica, something unexpected escaped my mouth between sobs and tears.

D: _I wish you could be by my side, I need you so much right now…_

L: _I wish I could be there too. I'm here for you, not always physically but always here, no matter what. You know that…_

D: _I know Lahey, I know…_

We stayed quiet for a few seconds neither of us knowing what to say.

L: _Dianna?_

D: _Yeah?_

L: _Just wanted to know if you were still there!_ We both chuckled at that _I know that I can't be there right now but promise me that you'll call me ou text if you need. I don't care what time of the day it is._

D: _Okay…_ I whispered softly. _I'm gonna hung up now, okay? I'm sure my mom needs me._

After saying our goodbyes we hung up and I went to meet my parents. They were siting next to eachother, my mom crying softly and my dad reading a magazine trying to distract himself, I think. I called my dad away from my mom and asked him about the car accident and he told me that my aunt was coming home when she lost control of the car and while trying not to hit the other cars she hit a tree. "Did you talk to her before the surgery? Was she awake?" he responded yes to both, saying that she asked for us not to worry about her and that she would see us in a couple hours "I hope so dad, I hope so." I sighed.

I sat down next to my mom and held her hand saying to her "Don't worry, Beth will be okay."

"We don't know that Dianna…" my mom cried "But I do mom, you'll see. You two will be fighting again in no time." After that we barely talked and only moved to bathroom or food breaks.

Five hours later I was pacing back and forth while my mom was asleep in my dad's shoulder, a couple minutes later a doctor appeared "Are you Beth Lee's family?"

My dad woke up my mom while answering "Yeah, my wife is her sister. How is Beth?" I held my mom's hand while waiting for the veredict "She had some internal bleeding that we took care of, even though it took us a while but she was a broken arm that it will take a couple of weeks to heal. But other than that she's okay."

I could finaly breath, she was okay! She is gonna be okay! Hugging my parents like I a five year old I let a couple tears slip away "Thank you so much Doctor!" my parents both said "When can I talk to her?" I asked him "Right now, follow me."

We followed him along the hall that lead to her room, as soon as we got in to her room I ran to hug her, carefully not to hurt her "Thank god you're okay." I breathed out "What are you doing here?" my aunt asked letting go of me to hug my mom and dad but never letting go of my hand "Wasn't she supposed to be in Beacon Hills?" she asked her sister.

"She was but when she heard what happend she came here…" "She shouldn't had come, you know that Karen."

"What was I supposed to do? Not tell her that you were in the hospital?" my mom replied raising her voice a little "Girls, please…" my dad begged "Can you two stop? I came here because you are my aunt and I was worried!"

"But now you know that I'm okay." she told me with a soft smile. My parents got out of the room to go eat something leaving us alone. "So, how is Beacon Hills?"

"It's great, you know how much I love that place…" I said with a smile "I know honey." she replied with a soft smirk. I couldn't help but notice the bruise on her forhead, I still couldn't believe she was okay. We spend a little more time talking about somethings that happend in Beacon Hills, like my crush on Isaac "You should totally ask him on a date!" was her response. And I told her that I had thought about it but I was to scared and didn't wanna lose his friendship. "You never know if you never try, I'm 100% sure that he likes you back. Ask him on a date or I'll get his number and I talk to him myself!" was her final saying about that topic and I just laughed. She then started to talk about this charity that she was working right now that help people from other countries that needed, she was such an amazing and strong woman.

A few minutes later the doctor came in saying that my aunt needed to rest so I went home with my parents, getting home I went straight to bed since it was late. When I woke up I noticed that I had a ticket for Beacon Hills in my night stand with a note from my mom "You're going back to Beacon Hills tonight. No discussion about it. I went to pick up your aunt from the hospital this morning, you should stop by her place today. See you at dinner – Mom"

What? She's sending me to Beacon without even talking to me? I was expecting to stay a couple of days just to be with my aunt and now my mom is forcing me to go away. Ugh, this woman, I swear to god! After taking a quick shower I put some leather leggins, a lace top and combat boots on, grabbing my bag and sunglasses I went to my aunt's place.

During the 5 minutes walk I texted Erica and Isaac the same thing.

Me: My aunt it's home already, she's fine :). Apparently I'm going back to Beacon Hills tonight. Talk to you later :)

Using my key to get in I saw that my aunt was already in the kitchen trying to make breakfast only using her right arm "Morning, and you should be in the couch, not in the kitchen." I said given her a quick hug and then forcing her to sit on the couch. While she continued to complain that she wasn't useless and whatnot I finished our breakfast I sat next to her with our plates. After finishing our breakfast I sat the plates in the sink and started "10 Things I Hate About You" in her dvd, today was gonna be a day full of movies and food. By lunch time we ordered a pizza "When are you going back to Beacon Hills?" my aunt asked while we were eating.

"Tonight, my mom already bought the ticket…" I said with a sad smile "Don't look so excited Dianna." Sighing I said "I was thinking about staying a couples of days but my mom bought the ticket without even talking to me, she just wants me out of here."

My aunt put her hand on my shoulder "Don't say that, she wants you in Beacon Hills because she doesn't want you to be alone in your house 24/7."

"I know, but a) I don't mind being alone; b) I wanted to stay here a couples a days to make sure you were okay; c) she could've atleast ask me first." I said throwing my hands in the air "a) you don't mind being alone but we don't like the fact that you are always alone; b) I'm fine, otherwise I wouldn't be out of the hospital; c) if she asked you you would have said no and you two would fight. Now shut up and eat your pizza."

"Fine" I muttered biting into my pizza. After that we went back to movies, now watching "The Breakfast Club" and then "Mean Girls". The rest of the afternoon was spend like that, watching movies and talking about simple things. By 6 o'clock I had to go home but not without telling my aunt to call me if she needed anything and to be carefull "I should be the one telling you those things kid." she replied hugging me. After a couples more hugs I went home, getting home I decided to pack to more bags of clothes since I was sure I was gonna need them, half an hour later my parents were home.

"Hey kiddo, I got chinese. Set the table please." my dad asked taking his coat off. Grabbing the plates I asked "Did you know what mom did?"

"I do but you also know that we are thinking what's best for you, only that." he continued helping setting the table and sitting next to me "so don't be mad at me or her for it."

"I know, but you should have told me first." "I know."

A minute later my mom walked in "Thank God you didn't forget to get food Joe" she said giving a quick kiss to my dad "I'm starving." Giving me a kiss, she sat down next to me and continued "I'm sorry I didn't talk to you first but I know that you wouldn't agree and I didn't wanna fight." My mom looked exhausted so I decided to let it go "It's okay, I'm over it. Let's just eat." my parents gave me a quick smile before starting to eat.

During dinner my parents asked me how Beacon Hills was, how Megan and Erica were and I told them that aunt Megan was in NY so haven't seen her but she was okay and that Erica was like a different girl in terms of looks and confidence but at the same time was still the same and that she got a boyfriend. "How is that kid Isaac? How is he holding up after his dad death?" my mom asked me "Yeah, that must be rough for the kid..." my dad continue "He's okay, I even think he's happier now."

"How is that?" my dad asked curious "His dad used to hit him and because of that he was pretty broken, he didn't feel like he deserved much. But now, he knows that he deserves better, he deserves to be happy." I finished with a soft smile "You really like this kid…"

"Yeah mom, he's my bestfriend…" "Karen," my dad started "we've gotta go otherwise she's gonna lose the flight."

That said I grab all of my suitcases and put them in the car, in the airport I said a quick goodbye to my parents and got in the plane. Two hours later I was in Beacon Hills.

"Erica? Are you home?" I screamed into the house "I'm here!" she hugged me suddenly.

"Don't scary me like that!" my cousin was wearing a blue blouse, white skinny jeans and blue sandals, she wouldn't wear this just to stay at home "Are you going somewhere?"

"Yeah, me and Boyd were going to a carnival. Actually there's someone in the kitchen waiting for you…"

"Wait? Who?" I asked getting in the kitchen "LAHEY!" I screamed hugging him.

"I'm glad you're back and that everything it's okay!" he said "And since everything it's okay I wanted to ask you something…" I noticed that Erica left the kitchen after that, what is going on? "Go ahead…"

"So…" he started, his voice shaking "there's this carnival thing tonight and I was thinking that maybe we could go… like the two of us, together…" his voice broke with the nerves.

"The two of us as in a date?" I asked softly "Yeah… If you want to. If you don't want to it's ok-"

"Isaac," I cut him "of course I wanna go. Let me just get change." Giving him a kiss on the cheek I went to my room, after going to my closet and my bags for about ten minutes I decided on what to wear. A high waisted leather shorts, a denim crop top that showed my back with some black wedge-ankle boots. After putting my hair into a side braid with a small denim bow in the end I did my make up, put my watch on and a bracelet, grabed my black bag and went downstairs.

Isaac had this look on his face that I couldn't understand "Isaac? Is everything okay?" I asked once I was next to him "Yeah, you just look… I don't even have words… You look perfect, as usual…"

"Don't lie to me." I said pointing my finger at his face "Let's get going Lahey…"

I cannot express how much I love carnivals, I seriously can't. And adding that with a date with Isaac freaking Lahey? HEAVEN. Once we got to the carnival we walked around deciding what to ride first, after a couple of random rides in random things and laughing about small things I asked him to go on the ferris wheel and of course he said yes. Siting next to him I noticed how beautiful this night was, the sky was full of stars, the weather was warm, I was in a carnival and Isaac was siting next to me. Feeling bold I held his hand letting my head rest on his shoulder. He started to make small circles in the back of my palm with his thumb and the butterflies in my stomach grew bigger.

Getting out of the ferris wheel we didn't let go of each others hand "Can we go get cotton candy, pleeeeease?" I begged him "Of course, you know how much I love those things."

After getting it we sat down in a bench facing each other sharing the cotton candy, after a few minutes eating in silence just sharing small glances we were done with our food. I got up to put the napkins in the trash, returning to the bench I noticed that he was standing up now, leaning in on the bench so I did the same setting my head back on his shoulder and holding his hand again. A few minutes later I straightened myself standing in front of him, now holding both of his hands.

"Thank you for inviting me…" I said quietly "Thank you for saying yes." he returned smiling, taking a step closer to him I laughed "No need to thank me." laughing too he said "Same here."

Minutes later we were both leaning in slowly, my hands finding their way to the back of his neck, his going to my back just above my waist pulling me close. Our lips were inches apart and even though I couldn't wait to kiss him I just wanted this moment to last forever, I love the feeling that you get when you are about to kiss the person that you like for the first time so I wanted this to last forever but it can't... Taking a last look at his eyes I could see that his stare was torn between my eyes and my lips, seconds later we finally close the gap between us. His lips felt like heaven – with a little bit of cotton candy flavor – my left hand never let the back of his neck but my right hand travel around his neck, his arm, his chest and stoped at his stomach taking a hold of his shirt not wanting him to get away. His hands grabbed my waist like he didn't want me to get away either, I felt him pushing me closer and closer and felt myself melting into him. And I just wanna kiss him forever, I never wanna let him go… Seconds later his tongue was asking for permission and I gave it, a few seconds passed and giving a little bite into his lower lip we pulled away, trying to find our breathers with our foreheads together "Wow" he breathe out giving me a soft kiss on the lips "wow…" he repeated.

* * *

Soooooooooooooooo, I hope you guys like it and that the wait was worth. PLEASE give me some feedback because this is my first ff and the first time writing a kiss and I really wanna know what you guys think, so please let me know.

xoxo, Britt :)


	7. Chapter 7

This is not an actual update I just wanted to tell you something guys.

I'm sorry for the delay but I'm still not done with my exams, I actually started to write yesterday but as many (if not all) of you already know, Cory Monteith passed away and he was a very special person to me so because of that I'm not gonna be capable to write – I'm barely holding the tears right now – today or the next few days. So as soon as I'm good enough to write I will. I hope you guys understand.

If you are a Cory Monteith/Glee fan, please stay strong. Don't forget that the glee fandom is a family and we'll be here for each other in this moment of pain, we'll get through this together. My thoughts and prayers go to Cory's family, friends and Lea Michele. I can't even begin to imagine how they must feel… Please stay strong! That's all I can say for now.


	8. Chapter 8

"Yeah, I guess you can say that…" I whispered "I really don't know what else to say Di..." he smiled softly.

"Me neither." I admited with a smile.

"Do you- do you wanna be my girlfriend?" he asked me.

"Of course I want to!" I said jumping into his arms laughing softly into his ear "Oh, thank god." he breathe out "What did you thing I was gonna say?" I asked letting go of him and starting to walk towards the carnival.

"I'm not really sure…" he said holding my hand "I know that we just kissed but you could think that it was a mistake or maybe you don't like me enough to be my girlfriend…"

"Actually it was the best thing that happened to me lately..." I said shyly.

"Really?" he said turning to me "Really." I whispered giving him a soft kiss.

After a while he took me home. I was finishing putting my pj's on when I heard the door and someone saying "Girls? Anybody home?" getting out of my room I answered "Yeah, I'm home. I didn't know you would be home today aunt."

"I was only supposed to arrive tomorrow but I got a flight early." my aunt Megan explain taking her coat off "Is Erica home?"

"She's in her room but I think she was with her headphones that's probably why she didn't hear you." I told her pointing to the stairs "I'm gonna go upstairs call her, wait in the living room for us sweetie."

I sat myself down on the couch and after ten minutes of wait I was almost asleep "Di? Are you awake?" "I am Erica, I was just resting my eyes." we both chuckle at that and she sat next to me on the couch asking about my date with Isaac and I'm pretty sure the word I used to describe it was "perfect" because it really was, when I told her that we were now boyfriend/girlfriend she hugged me saying "I told you that would happen!"

"What happen?" Erica's mom asked getting in the room "Nothing mom, we'll talk about it tomorrow. What did you wanna tell us?" sitting herself in the table infront of us Megan grabed one of my hands and one of Erica's "Well, you girls know that me and David have been dating for two years now and… well, he propose yesterday!" she told us raising her voice a bit "ohmygod, I'm so happy for you!" I said giving her a hug, Erica looked a little taken back but a second later she was just as happy as we were. After celebrating for a while and my aunt telling us the date, a month and a half from today – a week after Isaac's birthday, I noted to myself – I went to my room thinking that she was crazy for organizing a wedding in such a short time "Hey Erica? Is everything okay?" I stopped my cousin before she entered her room.

"Yeah, I was just a little surprised. But I'm happy for her…" I gave her a quick hug "It's normal to be surprised, don't worry about it. I'll see you in the morning."

The next month flew by, between me and Erica helping Megan and David organize the wedding, choosing what to wear – even though my aunt choose mine and Erica's dresses, since we were gonna be the bridesmaids she wants us to wear the same dress but in different colors and we get to choose the rest – I still found time to spend with Isaac, we would be together everyday. Sometimes we would go for a walk in the woods or in the city, sometimes we would go to the lake or the movies or we would just hang out in Erica's place. It was amazing how we would never get bored, our friendship had always been like that but now I would get to kiss him every single time I wanted. I don't think I need to say that I wanted all the time I mean, who would blame me?

A month later it was our first anniversary, and Isaac actual birthday for that matter and I was in my room staring at the mirror for the 500th time just to check my outfit. I was wearing a red mesh panel crop top, black n' white stripe skinny jeans with a black cut out ankle boots, after adding a necklace, a leather bracelet and my favorite watch I finally felt complete. Putting some soft lip gloss and grabing my bag I said to myself "Done."

Getting in my car – yeah, my mom finally send me my car – I went to Derek's loft, I've met him during this last month and he really did seem like a nice guy, it just seems really hard for him to open up to people and smile in general, which I understood after hearing his story. Arriving at Derek's place I noticed that some people were already there.

"Hi, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" I screamed excitedly hugging Isaac "Thank you!" he laughed into my ear "Come on, I'm gonna introduce you to some people from the school."

While he was doing so I saw Boyd, Erica, Scott and Stiles all talking and said a quick hi to them, Lydia and Jackson were sitting in the couch eating eachothers face – gross. "That guy is weird." I commented walking away from the group of lacrosse players.

"Yeah, I know but don't take it personally, Greendburg is like that to everyone."

After the introducions were done, some of us were dancing and others were talking, and right now I was dancing with Lydia, Erica and Allison just having a laugh "I'm gonna go get a drink, I'll be right back." I told them "Yeah, yeah! She's probably gonna get Isaac in his room-"

"I heard that Lyd!" she was actually kinda right but whatever, after getting Isaac's presents from my car I walk up to him and whispered "Be in your room in 2 minutes." and walked away trying not to draw attention to myself. Two minutes later he walked in his room "Is everything okay?" he asked sitting on the bed next to me, I got up and grabbed the bag "I just wanted to give you this." I smiled giving it to him "Oh, okay." after opening the bag he turned to me "Did you really got me this? I-" "You were talking about them for two weeks, that you couldn't wait to get them, so… I got them for you." two weeks ago he told me that he was saving up to buy a blue and black vans so I got them for him.

"I can't accept this, I can't-" I stopped him, putting my hand on top of his "Yes you can Isaac, please."

After staring at each other for a while he gave out "Okay, I can. Thank you!" he said pulling me close. "But why do you have another bag?"

I grabed the other bag and gave it to him "That's your present for our month anniversary."

"You didn't Di…" he started "Yes I did but don't worry, I didn't spend alot of money on this."

This one was a simple t-shirt of captain america because we were both dorks. He thanked me while getting up "But I got you something too. Here." he gave me a small box "Ohmygod, it's so pretty Isaac!" it was a simple yet beautiful watch "I love it!" I said putting the present on his desk "Thank you…" I whispered putting my hands behind his neck.

"You don't need to thank me." he whispered back. I was seriously getting lost in his face, those stupid eyes, that stupid jaw, that freaking stupid smile! I couldn't even think straight… I don't even know who started the kiss but seconds later I was layin in his bed with him on top of me, kissing eachother like our life depended on that. I let my hands travel to his back muscles and then to his abs and back to his back. His hands touched my back and I felt like I was on fire, his right hand went beneath my shirt touching my skin, and jesus freaking christ I felt the buterflies in my stomach do backflips 500 times. He started to kiss my neck and my nails started to dig into his back, his lips went back to mine kissing me for a second and returning to my neck "Isaac…" I whispered patting his shoulder "There's people outside…"

He stopped kissing me to look at me "I don't care. Do you?" he bit my earlobe "I do." He stoped once again "Do you wanna stop?" he asked softly "Yeah, I do." he flopped down next to me sighing, I turned on my side to look at him "It's not because of you," I let my hand rest in his chest "I just don't want my first time, our first time to be like this, with me scared of being caught by your entire school…"

"Are you sure that's it? It's not because it's with me?"

I sat up and he followed my lead "Isaac… I-I- love you." I laughed softly at his surprised expression "You what?" he asked, his voice breaking a little "I love you Isaac." I whispered. He let out a small chuckle "I love you too Dianna." I gave him a soft but passion kiss, GOD I love this kid so much! "Let's go." I said getting up "let's sing happy birthday to the birthday boy." I got out of the room with a wink. I end up spending the night at his place, we spend a few hours talking to each other, remembering old stories and sharing new ones, eventually I fell asleep in his arms.

Five days later we were on the train to whatever place my aunt choose to get married. Me, Erica, Isaac and Boyd were going to stay there three days – the day before, the day after and the actual day of the wedding of course. When we got there was already dinner time so after eating the four of us went for a walk in the beach, a little later we went back to our rooms since we would have to wake up pretty early on the next morning. And just fyi… I'm sharing the room with Isaac while Erica was sharing hers with Boyd. After taking a quick shower I put some shorts and sweatshirt on, putting my hair into a messy bun. While Isaac took his shower I sat myself in bed turning the tv on singing along with some song but when Beyonce's "Till the end of time" started I got up and started dancing along with the video without even looking at the tv.

"I'm starting to really love this place..." I almost fell to the ground at the sound of his voice "Jesus christ don't scary me like that! And put some shirt on." he looked at me with his mouth open "Are you telling me that you don't like what you see?" he asked pointing at his abs and stepping closer to me "I'm not saying that, but it's distracting, so…" I finished pointing at his chest.

"Dance with me…" I said grabbing his hand. "You know that I have like two left feets, don't you?" he asked resting his hands on my hips "I know. Just listen to the music and let your body move to it…" I started to sway my hips to the beat of some One Direction song that I actually knew. A little after Isaac was letting go of his inhibitions and I took a step back to watch him dance… He was actually good, not Harry Shum Jr or Robert Hoffman good but good enough. "Hey? Aren't you supposed to be dancing with me Di?"

"Yeah, sorry." we continued to dance for a few minutes, just having fun "Okay, that's enough for me." Isaac sighed dropping himself on the bed "You are so weak…" I sat next to him laughing softly.

"Ah-ah. You are so funny." he said shoving me a little "I know babe, I know." I said with a smile "Can we just go to sleep? Please. I have to wake up at like 6 am tomorrow…" I told him getting myself under the covers, he nod joining me. Pulling ourselves together facing eachother, our noses touching "I love you Dianna." he said softly "I love you too." I replied softly giving him a soft kiss.

-/ /-

Waking up I tried to make as little noise as possible, I quickly changed into some yoga pants, a sweatshirt and grabbed my black all stars, going out the door I fixed my messy bun since most of the hair had fall out during the night. "Morning cousin." I said happily giving Erica a half hug "Someone woke up in a good mood…" Erica smile at me "I imagine why…" she wiggled her eyebrows "Don't start," I said pointing my finger at her "nothing happen, I just had a good night of sleep."

"hmm hmm, I imagine." she said grabbing a bite of her breakfast "Girls? What are you doing? Let's go! The taxi is waiting!" my aunt was almost screaming at us "We're going!" Erica answered for both of us. We went to the hairstylist my aunt picked, I decided to simply add a hairband while Erica went with a waterfall braid. We also got our nails done, I got them painted in blue – like my dress – and Erica got hers in pink – like her dress – we both got soft make up, both with cat eye eyeliner but mine a little bit smokey and while I got some soft color skin lipstick, hers was pink. Three hours later we were back at the house, Megan was in her room with my mom and a couple more of her friends getting ready and I was in Erica's room getting ready, our dresses were a Peplum Dress with a little bit of lace. Since Erica's dress was pink she decided to wear a light blue pair of high heels with a clutch matching her dress, and I decided to match my blue dress with a white pair of heels and a white and blue clutch adding a simple bracelet and the watch Isaac gave me – that I would always wear – and we were ready.

"I'm gonna check on my mom, see if she needs anything." Erica told me going towards the door, I nodded sayin "I'm gonna get something to eat and maybe check on the boys…" After we parted ways I ran into my dad in the kitchen "Dianna… You look beautiful!" he said hugging me "You don't look so bad yourself." I smiled "Is everything okay in the boys room?"

"Yeah, David is almost ready. How about Megan?" I started to take somethings from the fridge to do a sandwich "Well, everything it's okay but since she is a bride I think is gonna take her a while to get ready." I laughed "Tell me about it!" he chuckled "I'm gonna find your mom, see you in a bit." I nod and started to eat my sandwich, when I was finished Isaac showed up in the kitchen.

"Jesus freaking christ! Are you real Isaac? I mean- how? How is it possible?" I gasped putting my hand in his "What do you mean?" he asked a bit taken back "Have you look at yourself?" he looked at himself with a puzzled look "It's not fair for you to be this gorgeous! I mean, I knew that I had a hot boyfriend but you plus a freaking suit is killing me! Can you always be in a suit? Please?" I said in one breath "Di, breathe please… And I should be the one doing that speach… You look even more breathtaking than the other days!" he said copping my face.

"Shut up Lahey. You are breathtaking one, not just today but every single day." he was gonna say something but I stopped him by giving him a kiss. "I gotta go, I'll see you in a bit." I whispered into his lips.

I went to my aunt's room just to come down half an hour latter for the wedding. The rest of the day flew by, I spend the ceremony staring at Isaac and trying to control my laughter whenever he winked at me. I just couldn't stop thinking of how lucky I was to have such a nice guy by my side, such a sweet, genuine, honest and beautiful – outside and inside – guy.

After they were prononce husband and wife we went to lunch, and thank the lord 'cause I was starving! The rest of the day was spend between laughter, dance, drinks and pictures, so maaany pictures, and family. After telling Isaac, Erica and Boyd I sat down while they continue to dance, a bit after my mom sat down next to me "Hey baby, is everything okay?" she was awfully nice today "Yeah, I was just a bit tired."

"How are things with Isaac?" she asked with a soft smile "Goood." I answered while my smile got bigger "Is he nice to you? I mean, I know that he was a nice friend but sometimes things change when you start to date…"

"Everything it's fine, he's still the same guy. Now he is even more sweet that he was before." we continued to talk about my relationship with Isaac while my mom shared stories of her and my dad, of how they met and how they started to date.

"I'm really happy that Isaac is making you happy. You look happier, you know?" my mom told me taking a hold of my hand "I do?" I asked "You do, you always look happy but now you look happier." she said with a smile "I guess that's because I am…"

"May we interrupe?" my dad asked, looking up I saw Isaac standing next to him "I would like to ask my beautiful wife to have this dance with me." my dad said extending his hand towards my mom, she took it with a smile and went towards the dancefloor while me and Isaac watched them "And I would like to kindly ask my beautiful girlfriend to dance with me." he took a hold of my hand "Let's go my love." I said with a smile. And we danced, and danced, and danced again. Then the dinner was served and after the married couple left for their honey moon in hawaii, an hour later the guests started to leave, leavin my parents for last.

"Are you sure you kids will be okay?" "Mom, don't worry. If I need anything I'll call!" After giving a pointing look to my dad he grabbed my mom and they went to their hotel. I went to my room with Isaac with him leading the way, getting in the room I looked the door and pressed my back against it taking my hairband and accessories. I grabbed Isaac's hand pulling him closer to me letting our foreheads press together I sighed "God, I love you so freaking much."

"I love you more." he whispered back "I doubt that." I laughed kissing him with all my strength letting my hands take his jacket off, I couldn't get enough of him... I parted my lips from his long enough to take his shirt then kicking my heels off letting my hands rest on his abs "Are you sure you wanna do this?" he asked between kisses "I am, I'm sure." I said looking into his eyes, he kissed me once again putting his hand on the back of my neck pulling me closer, trying to melt our bodies together. We then stumble towards the bed never letting go of eachother…

-/ /-

I woke up a couple hours later with someone screaming "CALM DOWN!" Erica… "PLEASE!" I grabbed my clothes from the morning before and ran out the door "Erica?" I screamed running "Erica? Are you okay?"

"Boyd! Stop!" Now Isaac was the one screaming… As soon as I walked in Erica's room I was shocked "What's… What?" I couldn't believe my eyes "Dianna, please go away, it's not safe right now." Isaac said closing the door in my face. I couldn't even talk, I couldn't even think straight. Boyd… He had fangs and his eyes, his, Isaac and Erica's eyes were yellow… how-how is that possible? I ran to my room and look myself in, I sat on the bed and tried to make some sense of things… But nothing made sense, nothing. I don't how much it had passed until I heard a knock on the door "Can I come in? Please?" it was Isaac "If you promise me that you'll explain everything to me."

"I promise." I opened the door and let Isaac in, he set himself on the bed and I sat in a chair facing him "What was that?" I asked my voice breaking a little "Please don't freak out Di. Boyd, Erica and I we-we" he sighed running his hands throught his hair "We are werewolves." his voice was just above a whisper "What?" I asked raising my voice a little "You are what? You are crazy, that's for sure!" it was safe to say that I was screaming a little right now "Dianna, please calm down. I can show you."

"You can show me something that isn't real? Good luck with that!" I said with a small chuckle.

"Please don't freak out." he begged before his eyes started to turn yellow and his fangs to come out and his nail turned into claws… No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, nOPE this can not be real. . ! I got up from my chair and stumble backwards to the door "No, no, no. This can't be real." I whispered "But it is. I'm not gonna hurt you." and everything about him went back to normal.

"I know that this is alot to take in," he said from across the room "but I promise you that none of us are going to hurt you, I promise."

"When did this happen?" I softly asked "I got turned around the time my dad died and Erica and Boyd was when her epilepsy went away. Do you remember that?" I nod slowly "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I didn't want to hurt you." he said like it was obvious "But you said that you wouldn't…"

"I mean…" he sighed "I won't hurt 'cause I'm a werewolf, that much I can promise you. I didn't tell you bacause that's not something that you tell to everyon-"

"Everyone?" I whispered "I not everyone, I'm your fucking bestfriend! I'm your fucking girlfriend!" I screamed "You supposed to fucking trust me!"

"And I do! But Derek wouldn't let me tell you, in fact he's gonna break my bones when he hears that you found out! I wanted to tell you from the first second I got bit, I did! But I couldn't…" he said with pleading eyes "Wait? Derek?" I asked realizing what he said "Yeah, he's my alpha… And Erica's and Boyd's."

"So the four of you are a pack?" I asked sitting on the bed, getting more relaxed "And Scott and Jackson." he finished softly "They are one too?" now it all made sense "What makes sense now?" I didn't realize that I had said that out loud.

"A few days after I got here I was in the woods and heard howling and then I saw Derek and Jackson and they had scratches but when I saw Jackson a couple hours later they were gone but I completly forgot about that… Until now."

"It must be around the time that Derek was teaching Jackson how to fight." he nod to himself "So… Who else knows about this? How did everyone got involved?"

* * *

Guys, I'm so freaking sorry that it took me so long to update! I actually finished this like a week ago but I got distracted and I didn't feel very happy about what I wrote and I tried to rewrite it like 10 times and I'm still not very happy about this chapter but it's the best I can do. I apologize in advance for any tardiness about posting this month but August's gonna be a busy month for me so I won't have much time to write. Once again, I'm so sorry for taking so long, but I'm a mess at organizing my life! Hope you guys don't hate me :)

btw, the wedding takes place in this beautiful house: www . tripadvisor . com . br/LocationPhotos-g616327-d595099-w3-Casa_Grande_S ao_Vicente-Arraial_d_Ajuda_State_of_ #31498402

Don't forget to check the outfits.

xoxo, Britt :)


	9. AN

Not an actual chapter (sorry) just wanted to say a couple of things.

First: I decided to change my face claim to Gillian Zinser a.k.a Ivy Sullivan from 90210. I feel that she fits my character more, Ariana's face is 100% innocence and Gillian (and Dianna) is mixture of innocence and rebellious so… yeah, Gillian is my new face claim.

Second: I created a tumblr just for this fanfic, so for now I'll post some sneak peeks there so you should follow me: diannaisaac . tumblr

Third: I'm thinking on including season 3 in this story, not 100% but for the most part, what do you guys think? Do you have any particular storyline you want to see here? Please send me so feedback here or on tumblr :)

I'll post a new chapter soon.

xoxo, Britt :)


	10. Chapter 9

I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for taking so long! I know there's no excuse but I'm having a bit of writers block and then my computer broke down. I'm so sorry guy, I hope you're still with me.

* * *

"So…" I took a long drag of my cigar "Peter was dead but now is alive?"

"Yeah, don't ask me how but somehow Lydia was able to bring him back." Isaac already explained everything to me, how Scott was bit by Derek's uncle, Peter who was the alpha and was killing everyone involved in his family death, how Allison was a hunter and her aunt was the one that set fire to the Hale's house, how Peter killed Kate and then was killed by Derek, who became the alpha. Then he bite Jackson, Isaac, Erica and Boyd only to have Jackson to became the kanima, who was being controlled by Matt. How Derek bit Allison's mom, resulting in her suicide, how Allison's grandad tried to get the bite from Derek only to die from it. Jesus christ, my head hurted from all of this.

"And Allison almost killed all of you but you are still friends?" Isaac smiled softly "Yeah, she apologized, a lot. I know that doesn't make everything okay but she was going thru alot, she had just lost her mom, she was confused. Things are still a bit weird, but we are making an effort."

"So Derek is the reason why you couldn't tell me?" I asked softly.

"Yeah, he said that it was enough having Stiles and Lydia envolved, we didn't need anyone else in this." he paused for a second "You know that I had to follow that order, don't you? It was an alpha order."

"I know Isaac, I know." I sighed "I'm just gonna take a shower to clear my head."

Even though they didn't meant to hurt, they did. I knew that they couldn't tell me because of Derek but it still hurt that they didn't tell me. And since when werewolves became real? Is Jacob about to burst into the bathroom? I just can't believe that this is real! I finished taking the shower and dressed into some shorts and a top, letting my hair down. Putting my black converse on I walked to the kitchen to eat something. About ten minutes later someone joined me.

"Hey, can we talk?" Erica asked softly, I nod "I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I really couldn't and I'm sorry that you found out this way. I'm so sorry." she said on one breathe.

"Calm down Erica," I said from my spot on the table "I know that you couldn't tell me, or anyone, because of Derek. It's just… It's just hard to believe that werewolves exist you know? It seems like a dream."

She laughed softly "Trust me, I know that feeling." I smiled and took a bite of my sandwich.

"So, what happend this morning?" I asked slowly "With Boyd…" she faced me with a nervous smile "We were… making out and he started to change but I don't know why he couldn't control it. It never happened before."

I noded "Have you two…" I laughed a little "You know… Did you two...?"as soon as she understood what I meant her face turned red "Do you really wanna talk about my sex life over breakfast?"

I pointed my finger at her "I'm not asking for details, I just wanna know if it's different..." she sat down next to me "I wouldn't know, my first time was with him."

"Oh…" I simply reply. "What about you and Isaac?" she smiled. "What do you mean me and Isaac?" she gave me a pointed look and I cave in "We slept together last night." I told her softly.

"Shouldn't you be happier?" I got up "Erica, I just found out that most of the people I know are werewolves, including my boyfriend and my cousin, excuse me if I'm a little confused. Now I'm gonna go pack so we can go home."

An hour and half later we were all back on the train, me with my headphones in and them looking at each other awkwardly. At home Erica and Boyd went to her room leaving me and Isaac in the living room, he grabbed my hand taking a step closer to me "Are you still mad at me?" I sighed "Isaac, I was never mad, okay? I can't be mad at you because of this, it's just… Werewolves are real, it's crazy." I laughed softly while we sat down on the couch.

"So are you sure that vampires aren't real?" I asked returning to our conversation earlier that morning "Yeah, at least Derek is 100% sure they don't exist."

"Damn, so Damon Salvatore isn't real? I was hoping he would show up here and just take me away." I pretended to pout "Well, you can't have Damon or a vampire but you can have Isaac and a werewolf." he said poking my sides "Guess I gotta settle for that." I said breaking into laughter "You are ridiculous, you know that?" he said laughing along.

"Yeah, but you love me like that Lahey." "I don't know who told you that lie. Poor thing," he patted my head "do you believe everything people tell you?"

I punched him lightly on his arm "Idiot."

"But you love the idiot." he said serious "That's because I'm an idiot too." I laughed.

A bit later Isaac, Erica and Boyd left to talk to Derek about me finding out about them, I just hope Derek doesn't give them a hard time. So I decided to call Lydia.

D: Hey Lyd, it's Dianna.

L: I know. It's everything okay?

D: Yeah, I was just wondering if you and Allison wanted to go the mall?

L: I don't about Allison but of course I want to go! I'll pick you up in half an hour.

I took advantaged of that 30 minutes and grabed something to eat. I was planing on spending some quality time with Lydia – what can I say? I miss that crazy girl – and maybe asking Allison a favor.

-/-

After going through half of the stores in the mall we decided to rest and maybe eat something.

"So…" I started slowly "Isaac told me about the werewolves and all of that…"

"He did, why?" Lydia asked "Yeah, well I found out but that's not the point."

"What's the point?" "It's that I want you to teach me how to fight Allison" I asked softly, she looked a little taken back. "I don't know if I'm ever gonna need to fight, but I wanna know how and Isaac told me that you kicked everyone asses last year." Lydia was speechless and Allison looked like she was thinking about it "I just can't depend on Isaac, or Erica or everyone else. That's not me. So please Allison, teach me how to defend myself."

After a minute of silence Allison agreed "I'm in, I'll do it.""What?!" Lydia squealed, we both ignored her "But I'll teach you how to defend yourself, not how to attack random people."

"Thank you so much Allison." I smiled "So now instead of having Allison crazy about guns, it's gonna be Allison and you" Lydia pointed at me "am I the only sane person around here?"

"Yes, Lydia you are the only one sane." I said "Now lets go shop some more." Allison sugested.

After spending the rest of the afternoon shopping we were now in Lydia's car "So, I'm home alone, not that I mind, do you girls wanna have dinner there? We could order chinese." Lydia sugested "I have to call my dad first but of course I want to." "I have to text my cousin but it's fine to me too.".

We had dinner while watching "A walk to remember" – Lydia's choice – and that led to boys talk. Lydia keep talking about how great Jackson was and that things between them were better than ever, Allison and Scott decided to take a break after everything that happen. I could tell that she was sad about it but I understood her situation. "What about you and Isaac?" Lydia asked.

"Right now it's a little weird because I'm still getting used to the fact that he's a werewolf but I love him." "You'll get used to it, trust me." Allison said giving me a comforting smile. A bit later we decided to go home.

I changed into my pjs and settled into my bed grabbing my computer to check my facebook, at the same time I got a text "Can I go to your place rn?", from Isaac "Sure", two seconds later I got "look outside your window...". On the branch of the tree next to the window there it was him, I got up and opened it and sat back on my bed.

"Don't you know how to use the front door?" I said playfully "I do, but the window is more fun." he laughed.

"Well if that means that I'll get more visits like this one, I'm okay with it..." I added with a little smile . "Do you regret what happend the night before you found out?" he asked all of the sudden, I took a hold of his hand making him sit next to me "Isaac you are my best friend, my boyfriend… Of course I don't regret what we did. I'm just getting used to the idea of werewolves being a real thing." I chuckled letting my head rest on his shoulder.

"Can you spend the night?" I asked softly, He leaned close giving me a sweet kiss "Of course," he whispered into my lips "I love you, you know that right?"

I laughed "I know idiot, I love you too."


	11. Chapter 10

The next couple weeks went by in a flash, all because Allison decided to go to France for the rest of the summer leaving me here alone to deal with Ms Lydia Martin. This lady had the fantastic idea of throwing a "see you soon party" for me, Jackson and the summer. For some odd reason Jackson was going to London and Lydia wouldn't talk about it, I could tell that she was heartbroken but trying to be strong. And even though the party was partly for me I was in charge of pretty much everything, then rest of the free time that I had was spend with Isaac, or with my cousin or with pack meetings, the werewolves would train and me, Lydia and Stiles would sit in the back talking about random stuff and some of that free time was spend in training by myself now that Allison was away. Needless to say that I was exhausted so I would take advantage of every second in bed that I could, especially since the party was the next day, the last Friday of the summer. This was until I got a text "Pack meating, right now." – Derek. Sighing I got up and went to bathroom while texting Stiles "Pick me up in 10?" we would always give rides to each other to this things since Isaac was already there and Erica, well she was with Boyd, so I don't need to say anything else. I brushed my theeths and got my answer "of course".

I turned my hair into a messy bun, a grabbed a top with some palm print, some shorts and put my black converse on. Going to the kitchen I grabbed an apple and sat at the table waiting for my ride, when I heard the honk I grabbed on of Isaac's hoodies that he left being – or that I borrowed from him – and my bag and went out the door.

"Morning," I said closing the passenger door "do you know what this is about?"

"Morning sunshine" he greated me with a smirk "I'm pretty sure that I got the same text that you so I have no idea." he said starting the car.

"I just hope I didn't get out of bed just to watch them train, I'm so tired, I just wanna sleep for an entire week." I rested my head with the window closing my eyes.

"Why are you so tired? We just sit in the back and talk, nothing else." he gave me a concerned look "Is everything okay with you?"

I yawned "Yeah, yeah. Lydia's just being bossing me around because of the party and I've being training for-for" the trainings with Allison were a secret "... for a dance group that I'm thinkin of joining back at home..." I said quickly, he gave a side glance "I didn't know you are that much into dance."

"Oh, but I am," I smiled softly "I love dancing." We then settled into a comfortable silence and arrived at Derek's two minutes later. After saying hello to everyone, Derek, Scott, Lydia, Jackson, Erica, Boyd and Peter I gave a quick kiss to Isaac and sat down next to him. Derek coughed a bit silencing us all "Well, we have something important to discuss."

Everyone exchanged side glances "A pack of Alphas is coming to Beacon Hills, or it's already here. I don't know what they want but we have to be careful and never be alone. Especially the three of you" he said pointing at me, Stiles and Lydia "you three are the weakest of all" we all rolled our eyes at that "they could easily hurt you or use you as bait. But _everyone_ needs to be carefull. And if you see someone acting strange talk to me right away." After that Scott, Peter and Derek went to the desk in the middle of the appartment to have a "private" discussion. Isaac grabbed my hand "Are you okay? You seem tired."

"Yeah but I'll be fine." I smiled to him "You need to be careful, please. I can't lose you Lahey, I just…" I sighed "I can't lose any of you." I said taking a lot around the room.

"We'll be fine," he said laughing softly "you are the one that's need to be careful, okay?" he gave me a soft kiss making me melt inside.

"Dianna, let's go!" I looked at the crazy strawberry blonde "What Lyd?"

She come over to me and grabbed my hand "Sorry Isaac but we still have to finish somethings for the party." And with that she dragged me out of house.

"Was that necessary?" I sighed getting into her car "Yes, otherwise you would spend the entire day with him instead of helping me." I stayed silent, there's not point in fighting with her.

She broke the silence after a few minutes "Have you tell him?"

"Not yet," I smiled at her "I'm telling him at your party." she smiled back "He's gonna love the news." I sighed "I hope so…"

"So what are we doing today Ms Martin?" I asked when she parked at the mall "We are going to buy some clothes for the party." Well, this is going to be a long day.

When I got home it was already dinner time "Home sweet, sweet home" I said to myself.

I took my jacket and shoes off "Erica?" I walked to the kitchen "Are you home?" a minute later she was by my side "How was your day Di?"

"Exhaustive" I murmured "I love Lydia and all and you know that I like to shop but she just doesn't give up." she laughed "It's not cool to laugh at others people misery Reyes. Do you wanna order pizza?" I asked grabbing my phone when she nodded, after making the call Erica started to set the table while I sat on a chair "How was your day Erica?" I smiled to my cousin.

"It was fine, Derek spend the entire day training us because of this Alpha pack thing, he's really worried." A couple of minutes later the pizza arrived and we discussed the new information over dinner "I just hope they are friendly, that can happen right?" I asked hopefully to my cousin.

She laughed softly "I guess so, I mean look at our pack." After dinner I went back to my room while Erica went to hers, I took my top and shorts when I heard some noise behind me.

"hmm, I like this view…" a familiar voice said from my window "Jesus, Lahey!" I screamed while putting my hand on my heart "I've already told you, you have to warn me first."

He shot me an smile that said 'sorry' "I forgot about that," he started to come closer to me "and when I saw you like that…" he looked at my body making his right hand trace my left arm up and down sending shivers down my spine "I couldn't resist." he gave me a kiss, his right hand grabbing my neck pulling me towards him. I broke the kiss taking his shirt off but captured his lips once that was done, he grabbed me and sat me on my desk making my things fall "shit" I whispered into the kiss "sorry" he whispered back breaking the kiss and attacking my neck "Erica's-Erica's home" I said trying to catch my breath "Erica?" Isaac screamed "How about you go for a walk?" I didn't hear anything but Isaac laughed "she was already at the door"

"Good" I smiled attacking his lips, his hands travelling my thighs that were now wrapped around his waist, I shivered under his touch. I unbuttoned his jeans letting them slid off, then he moved us to the bed….

The next morning I woke up alone, weird. Isaac would always wake me up before leaving. I had a note on top of my phone "Sorry I left and didn't wake you up but you've been so tired and you looked so peaceful, it would be a shame to wake you. Love you." I smiled at the note but then I saw that my phone case had been changed, instead of the "YOLO, unless you're a zombie" that I used to have it was one that said "Love you to the moon in back." smiling like a dork I looked at the clock "12:13 pm".

"Shit." I didn't realize it was that late, I grabbed my phone and send a quick message to Isaac "Just woke up and saw the note and the phone case. Have I told you how much I love you? Miss you."

I put my pj's on and went to the kitchen to grab lunch, after that I started to get ready for Lydia's party. The party was only supposed to start at 3pm but I would have to be there one hour earlier with Lydia to make sure that everything was perfect. After taking a shower I let my hair down with just a bit of weaves, I decided to wear a black n' white Aztec high waisted shorts with a red crop roll back sleeve t-shirt, on my feet I decided to wear a black Steve Madden Wanting. I did eye cat makeup and went with a soft pink on my lips, after that I added my watch, a bracelet and a couple a necklaces. Now for the part where Lydia was going to kill me, I finished with a eashborn festroyed denim jacket and with a black Fedora hat. I knew that she would hate it but I honestly don't care, I love it! Once I was done I grabbed my bag, phone and sunglesses and went to meet Lydia. The party was going to be in the middle of the woods – even thought Derek didn't agreed but you know, you can't contradict Lydia – near some lake, not my lake thank god. We had assembled a bunch of tables, lanterns were hanging on the trees, we had a dj booth , and bars for drinks and food.

When Lydia spotted me she stoped a few feet away taking in my looks, she then smacked her lips "Well, you know I don't dig the Harry Styles hat or that denim jacket but I've got give it to you…" she paused for a second "It looks good on you."

I smiled "You look good to Lydia." she was wearing the black floral lace skater dress and the black Valentino Bootie that she had bought the day before. I sat on one of chairs and lit a cigar waiting for people to arrive, half and hour later pretty much everyone from the age to 15 to 25 from Beacon Hills was in that place. Somewhere in between that sea of people I found my pack, except for, of course, Derek, but strangly my cousin and Boyd "Maybe they are somewhere else having fun, just the two of them." Stiles winked at me. I didn't spare much thought into that and grabbed a drink and lit another cigar, Isaac pulled me towards him and whispered to my ear so that I could hear him "Are you nervous?"

I gave him a confused look and he whispered back "You said you only smoked when you were nervous..." he finished glancing down at my hand I smiled softly "Well, that and when I'm in really good parties" I laughed and tryed to kiss him.

"You're not kissing me when your mouth tastes like that." He said letting his arms rest on my shoulders, so I did the reasonable thing. Drank the whole vodka at once, I smacked my lips "There, now it tastes like vodka." and gave him a kiss.

"Not fair." he laughed. "I have something to tell you." I told him serious "Is everything okay?" he asked "Yeah, it's just… I talk to my parents and my aunt and… I'm staying for the school year." "What?"

"I'm not going away on Sunday." I laughed while he hugged me "Thank god, I don't have to say goodbye." he continued while giving kisses on my face.

The rest of the day was spend between drinks and laughter – and me trying to avoid smoking as much as I could – sometime close to 1am someone decided that it was time for me to go home. Apparently I was drunk, idiots!

"I'm fine baaaabe." I said trying to open the passenger door to my car, Isaac said that I wasn't okay to drive, idiot. "You can't even open your door." he said while helping me out.

"That'-that's 'because someone… someone move the handle." I laughed leaning on my front door "What's so funny D?" "Nothing, nothing," Isaac put his arms around me helping through the stairs, like I need it! "have I ever tell you how great your butt is?" I asked crashing into my bed "What?" he asked raising his eyebrows "Your butt, your ass, your bum…" I rambled "it's heavenly..."

He just laughed "You are so drunk." he helped me take my clothes off and change into my pj's "I might be a little bit buuut it's still true." he shook his head "You should go to sleep." he covered me and I grabbed his hand "Stay" I whispered, seconds later he was lying next to me, his arm on my waist.

The next morning I wake up to sound of my phone and without Isaac.

"Hello?!" I yawned into the phone "Hi, I'm picking you up in 10. We need to go to the hospital right now."

"Stiles?! What's going on?" he had already hang up "Stiles?" I screamed into the phone.

* * *

Don't forget to check my tumblr and polyvore, the links are in my profile. Thank you so much for the reviews and favorites, it means so much!  
I'm about to go into season 3 but I'm still trying go figure out Dianna's future. What do you guys think should happen? Let me now please :)

xoxo, Britt :)


End file.
